


Someone had me live this way [RU]

by kaaras



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaaras/pseuds/kaaras
Summary: Соулмейт!АУ, основанное на восточным поверье о красных нитях судьбы.Пары людей связаны через пространство алыми Нитями, которые видимы только самими соулмейтами, но в подтверждение любого правила положено быть исключениям. Одним из них является Чарльз Ксавьер, и он пытается понять мир вокруг себя, не сойти с ума и всячески, как всегда, помочь другим таким же как он.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	1. And I cannot get rid of it

**Author's Note:**

> АУ: соулмейты и все дела, но сеттинг тот же – действия в 1960х (читай и предыстории примерно те же, что нужно сказать здесь, потому что не пояснено)
> 
> Это - перенос с фикбука. Надеюсь, это легально и мне не прилетит по шапке.

Студенты всех курсов спешно и весело курсировали по холлу университета: у них у всех сессия на носу, их дедлайны горели жарче, чем палило июньское солнце. Все-ещё-заучки первокурсники обеспокоенно выискивали нужный кабинет на схема-образной карте этажа, раздолбаи-старшекурсники, явно направляясь к выходу, шумно обсуждали планы на выпускной – все были такие суетные, и как бы кто не был угрюм лицом, даже самый чёрствый человек уже успел проникнуться тёплым летним настроением.

У каждого из суетливых человечков из руки выходила тонкая красная ниточка, ведущая к кому-то очень дорогому и очень важному – так называемому соулмейту – человеку, с которым можно было бы благополучно прожить долгую и счастливую, а в случае чего – обязательно умереть в один день. Видеть свои ниточки могли только их владельцы, то бишь люди, ими связанные.

За очень редким исключением, коим и являлся профессор Чарльз Ксавьер, вальяжно расположившийся на диванчике холла, поедающий второе яблоко за перерыв. Этот человек видел все и каждый из кровавого цвета жгутиков, тянущихся через стены, проходящих через пол и потолок, соединяющих человеческие ладони и судьбы.

Видел их все – кроме одного.

Ксавьер приподнялся с диванчика, взглянул на настенные часы – время очередной лекции, последней в этом учебном году.

Чарльз был довольно молод для звания профессора, а визуально от местных старшекурсников не отличался вовсе. Блестяще защитив диссертацию, он на некоторых условиях принял предложение директора остаться и продолжить научную деятельность, и, как приятный бонус, читать дополнительный курс лекций в своей альма-матер, а Университет Колумбии это, всё-таки, звучит.*

Отчасти его успех, безусловно, заключался и в том, что сфера его научного интереса, лигология, наука малоизвестная и сравнительно молодая. Но сложнее, чем изучать Связи, достигая при этом реальных результатов, было только скрыть при этом наличие своего дара – а это дорогого стоило.

***

Прощальная лекция предполагала более дискуссионный формат: студенты делились своими мыслями по поводу феномена Связей, а также задавали частные вопросы по интересующим их темам. Вернее, как сказать, ‘студенты’... По одному из условий, на которых Чарльз согласился работать, лекции были открытыми и проводились, не вписываясь в общую канву расписания, а в вечер субботы, не накладываясь на другие занятия. Автозачёт после посещения хотя бы одной лекции сделал посещение этих самых лекций самими студентами фактически необязательным, и из общего потока студентов в лучшие дни приходила четверть. Познания остальных в лигологии закончились на том, что ‘лиго-’ – ‘связь’ с латыни, а ‘-логия’ – какой-то тоже латинский корень, который обозначает дословно ‘средний школьный предмет, который никогда не пригодится в жизни'. Чарльз ни в коем случае не винил учащихся – слишком живым воспоминанием была его собственная разгульная студенческая жизнь – но был рад, что на лекции приходили люди, в основном действительно заинтересованные в предмете.

Сейчас широкий лекторий, залитый лучами жаркого и летнего, был полон людьми всех возрастов и профессий, и кто-то перешёптывался между собой, посмеиваясь, кто-то внимательно слушал, записывал, кто-то задумчиво смотрел в окно. Но у всех из руки выходила тонкая красная ниточка. Связь могла закончиться тут же, в сцепленных ладонях перешёптывающейся пары возлюбленных Соулмейтов, а могла уходить куда-то очень далеко, куда-то за открытое окно. Может быть, в соседний город, а может быть, в другую часть света. Тут – как повезёт.

Профессору действительно были интересны мнения слушателей – с их стороны были гораздо отчётливее видны как перспективы науки, так и её проблемы. Например, Чарльз редко задумывался о том, что было бы, оборвись все нити Связей в один ужасный момент – или прекрасный, подловил себя на мысли профессор.

Кто знает, может, в какой-нибудь из параллельных Вселенных люди, за неимением Нитей или неспособностью видеть их в принципе, определяют своих ‘суженых’, скажем, по дате их рождения? Вот было бы нелепо: “извини, ты родился, когда на небе сияло созвездие Кассиопеи, мы не можем быть вместе”. Или по их полу? “Прости, наши отношения бессмысленны, ведь у нас обоих есть члены, я не хочу огорчить своих разнополых родителей.” Эх, придет же в голову – хоть книгу пиши. Да, в четырёх томах, фантастику-драму с очень прописанным миром: налицо проблема с перенаселением планеты, этими сотнями миллионов неопределившихся, потерявшихся и потерянных людей...

– Профессор Ксавьер, что Вы думаете о людях со ‘способностями’, которые видят чужие Связи и являются квалифицированными специа-

– Шарлатанами, желающими нажиться на чужой неспособности видеть свою нить? – грубовато прервал студента профессор. Чарльз про себя уже трижды проклял парня в очках с первого ряда, задавшего неудобный вопрос. Сам парень, как и добрая половина аудитории, были слегка удивлены резкостью профессора. Глубоко вдохнув и стараясь звучать как можно менее раздражённо, он продолжил: – Невозможно подтвердить наличие ‘способностей’ у человека, и им нет никакого научного объяснения. Помните премию Рэнди?** Исследования в этой сфере возможны, нужны только добровольцы, а кому захочется расстаться со своей сомнительной линией заработка, – развёл руками лектор. Судя по всему, убедить аудиторию у него получилось, но парень сощурился, испытывающе вглядываясь в профессора. Потом отвёл взгляд, видимо, придя к очевидному внутреннему соглашению подойти после лекции, как обычно. Чарльз с невидимым облегчением вздохнул, подумав, что пересечёт этот мост, когда доберётся до него.

Хэнк уже отвлёкся от лекции, завороженным шёпотом что-то объясняя темноволосой девушке, сидящей рядом, но тяжесть чужого взгляда почему-то не ушла, и исходящий из другого угла лектория, он слегка давил, будто проверяя на прочность. Чарльз явственно чувствовал на себе этот холодный взгляд, но выдержал его, хотя встретиться с ним не решился, предпочтя проигнорировать вовсе.

В неловкой тишине лектория не нашлось больше вопросов к профессору, и Чарльз, подведя итоги курса, сердечно распрощался с аудиторией и пожелал им всяческих успехов. Позже, пока люди лениво разбредались, освобождая помещение, он отвечал на вопросы самых пытливых и, как это случалось чаще, самых невнимательных или стеснительных.

За добрых минут двадцать после лекции аудитория, наконец, почти опустела. Последние люди покидали помещение, провожаемые красноватым закатным солнцем, которое сейчас будто извинялось мягкими лучами за своё дневное поведение. Их Нити слабо поблёскивали, будто совсем пропадая в солнечном свете, и кажущимся пустым, свободным от пут Связей лекторий был, наверное, любимым пейзажем Чарльза.

– И всё-таки, профессор… – Хэнк Маккой, казалось бы, уже взял в традицию задерживать профессора, но тот не смог отрицать, что ему приятно ответить на небессмысленные вопросы, порой правда заставляющие задуматься. Просто в этот конкретный раз студент зашёл чуть дальше, чем Чарльз хотел бы ему разрешить. Пока что.

– Я скажу тебе одну вещь, Хэнк. – Ксавьер, чуть устало поправив волосы, посмотрел на ‘завсегдатого’ студента, не пропустившего чуть ли ни одной лекции за год. – Я таких людей, может и знал, но те, кто всерьёз утверждают, что владеют тем, что ты называешь ‘способностями’, не хотят лишнего внимания к своей персоне, особенно, если в деле не замешаны крупные суммы денег, но даже тогда ты не сможешь быть уверен, что они не обманывают тебя.

Профессор держал уверенный взгляд студента, пытаясь звучать как можно более убедительно. У него неплохо получалось – всё-таки он не врал парню, по большей части даже был уверен в своих словах. Недоговаривал, да, но не без причины, верно?

Видя, что студент слегка поник, отвёл взгляд в сторону, Чарльз краем глаза посмотрел на его левую ладонь – он слегка подёргивал свою Нить, уходящую куда-то в стену, а там, дальше, в руку той – или того – тоже, наверное, весьма беспокойного человека. Да уж, потерянных людей нам хватает и в этой Вселенной, спасибо.

– Я думаю, что пока ты видишь свою Связь, тебе не стоит сильно беспокоиться на этот счёт, – вздохнув, подытожил Ксавьер, и, будто что-то вспомнил, обеспокоенно уточнил: – Ты же видишь её?

– Да-да, конечно… – часто закивал Хэнк, будто это было очевидно. Ответ хоть и был уже известным и очевидным для самого Чарльза, стопроцентным фактом мог в принципе и не быть. Но это, конечно, тема нашей следующей лекции, а вперёд мы забегать не будем.

Тепло отблагодарив и распрощавшись, Хэнк направился к выходу из лектория. Чарльз тоже начал собираться, слишком поздно окинув взглядом аудиторию – с последних рядов в сторону преподавательского стола спускался ещё один молодой человек.

Чуть торопливо складывая листы в стопку, он успел разглядеть незнакомца: выглядит строго и достойно, но отсидеть июньскую лекцию в плотной чёрной водолазке с горлом Чарльз и врагу бы не пожелал, если честно. Взгляд незнакомца упёрся в Ксавьера, и тот сразу почувствовал эту проверяющую прохладу, но, прислушавшись к ощущениям, понял, что она не враждебная. Или убедил себя, что она таковой не является.

Медленно проводя пальцами по стопке файлов, Чарльз понимал, чего-то в этой и без того сомнительной картине не хватает, чего-то такого, что абсолютно точно лежит на поверхности, думал Чарльз, казалось бы, вечность тратя на то, чтобы вглядеться в то, как красные следы солнца, рассекающие слегка сумеречный уже лекторий, пропадают в чёрной ткани одежды незнакомца.

– Мы не знакомы, – мягко начал он, выводя профессора из размышлений, протягивая руку, – Эрик Леншерр.

Чарльз наскоро запихнул проклятую макулатуру в портфель, после чего выпрямился и крепко пожал руку – сухую, твёрдую, будто обожжённую ветром. Секунды через четыре пустого взгляда Чарльз едва вздрогнул от накатившего осознания и отпустил, наконец, а краем глаза попытался ухватиться за одну-единственную деталь, которая поставила бы всё на свои места. Но её не было.

– Да… Да, – чуть в замешательстве промычал Чарльз, будто только сейчас вспомнив о коммуникативной функции языка. Мысленно тряхнув самого себя за шиворот, он поднял глаза и быстро проговорил, улыбаясь: – Чарльз Ксавьер, приятно познакомиться. По какому вопросу?

– У Вас не будет пары минут? – Леншерр смотрел слегка подозрительно, но прямо. Теперь, когда его правая рука освободилась, он держал ей лёгкую фетровую шляпу.

Чарльз отчего-то вновь улыбнулся, кивнул.


	2. Soft eyes

У судьбы – девочки лет тринадцати, на вид и того моложе – были прямые рыжие волосы и необыкновенно живое лицо с тёмными зеркальными глазами.

Она лёгкими босыми прыжками пересекала набережную канала в танце, и редкие люди, гуляющие в тёплом летнем вечере – лишь движущиеся декорации для её выступления – не обращали на неё никакого внимания. От неё всегда разило горячей горечью и сухим железом, и стояло ощущение, будто это не солнце терялось в городских высотках, а именно с каждым _её_ шагом становилось всё холоднее.

Чарльз наблюдал с другого берега за её танцем – яркое платье всё штормилось от вечернего ветра, а в её руке поблескивал металл ножниц, которыми она мягко обрезала красные нитки. Одна за другой, они невесомо падали на холодную плитку мостовой.

Девочка докружила до моста, лёгкой походкой перебежала его, и вот уже собиралась оборвать его, чарльзову, невидимую даже во сне ниточку, но тот рукой мягко поймал её руку. Она остановилась, кротко посмотрела на него снизу вверх, встретила взглядом. Без досады, скорее с едва заметным удивлением, которое виделось в оттаивающих от стекла мягких зелёных глазах.

Кто-то задевает его плечом – поспешно извиняется и устремляется куда-то вдаль – Чарльз отвлекается, возвращается взглядом – а девочки как не было.

Позже он не раз встретится с ней. Иногда на улице, когда после особенно долгой ночи едва не дремал на ходу, но чаще в метро, когда порой засыпал под гул поезда: она проходила по пустому вагону, стянутому красными ниточками, и, озираясь по сторонам, садилась и пусто кликала своими ножницами, не соблюдая никакого ритма. Чарльзу поначалу становилось тревожно как ни с чего, но он исправно ждал своей станции – разглядывал, пытаясь уловить какую-то деталь; терпел её изучающий взгляд на себе и на Нити, заканчивающейся в его ладони. Кроваво-красной, наверное, тонкой и мягкой, может быть – он сам не видел её даже во сне, только ощущал её невесомую приятную тяжесть в руке.

Чарльз больше смерти боялся только невидимую нить потерять, и рыжая девочка с ножницами знала. Смотрела с интересом, будто мысли читала, но без этого неприятного чувства присутствия в голове и без непустого металлического взгляда. Вместо того – с взглядом зеркальным, но и теплящейся где-то глубоко зелёной жизнью... а может, это только мнимая – придуманная уже Чарльзом. Он знал о ней мало, но не мог заставить себя издать ни звука в этих полуснах.

Он знал о ней мало, ничтожно мало, но сильно, нестерпимо сильно хотел ей помочь.

В отличие от прочих, ‘нормальных’ снов, девочка не была своим воспоминанием или эмоцией, будто галлюцинация какая-то – звучит нездор **о** во, но Чарльзу в то время было не привыкать узнавать новые грани своего ‘дара’.

Он в какой-то момент свыкся с ней. Чарльзу иногда даже думалось, что она правда может существовать: ездить напротив него на учебу с огромным рюкзаком, заполненным книгами, видеться ему в магазинах одежды, кружащейся в новом платье, сидеть одна в аудитории, пусто позвякивая ножницами, когда он проходит по коридору мимо.

***

У судьбы – девочки лет семнадцати, сидящей с Чарльзом за одним столиком в студенческом кафетерии – была в ладони алая ниточка, и примерно в этот момент он понял, что она настоящая. Живая и переживающая, она яркими зелёными глазами с паническим беспокойством в нерешительности смотрит на парня за несколько рядов от них.

Он сидел один, за пустым столом, спиной к ним. Его поднос лежал на полу неподалёку от тарелок, остатков еды, перемешанной со стеклом, и разбитых очков с красными стёклами. Он зарывался лицом в руках и едва слышно выл, всхлипывая. В правой его ладони заканчивалась красная Нить девочки с ножницами, и ей было страшно, ей было очень страшно, и Чарльзу не нужно было быть дипломированным психологом-телепатом, чтобы слышать её противно-тёплый страх, вязко текущий по её венам.

Ножницы подёргивались в дрожащей руке, и девочка неуверенно поднесла их к другой руке, когда Чарльз механически, врезавшимся в память с их первой встречи движением перехватил девичью руку, вместе с тем поймав и взгляд ярких зелёных глаз. В них – немой вопрос:

– Почему?

Потому что.

Потому что в этом паническом вязком горячем страхе, в этом страхе потерять то, чего она _ещё не знает_ , в нём была жизнь. Им горели мягкие зелёные глаза, которые сейчас светились ярче, чем когда-либо, потому что она ожила, когда получила своё.

Своё право на обычную жизнь вне круга безумия – возможность раз и навсегда отпустить сырой металл ножниц, никогда больше не касаясь чужих Нитей. Шанс на своё счастье хоть и с тем парнем в красных очках, который тоже живой, который тоже боится – страхом своим, сухим и резким, оставляющим за собой густые фиолетовые разводы.

Потому что пора; потому что у неё есть право ошибаться; потому что мир не отвергнет её – не посмеет, не пока Чарльз рядом. Потому что он обещает ей – обещает, что всё будет хорошо, обещает, что в этом мире для неё есть место, обещает, что она найдёт здесь дом для себя, если только сделает этот шаг над пропастью. Потому что за одним шагом к тому сломленному парню, у которого просто не задался день, неделя, месяц, жизнь, обязательно будет второй, за вторым – третий, а после десятого и бояться не страшно. Потому что дальше – спина к спине страх нового и страх старого. Потому что дальше – жизнь.

Металлический стук – ножницы упали на стол, рассыпавшись пополам. Безымянная девочка перевела взгляд на парня, привстала, поднялась из-за стола. Не смотря на пол, будто там и вправду зияющая пропасть вместо пола. Шаг; второй; третий; десятый – слепо, следуя туда, куда ведёт Нить.

Девочка подняла разбитые очки и долго держала на них хмурый взгляд, будто могла им ввернуть кроваво-красное стекло обратно в оправу, если только будет достаточно долго смотреть. Она бесшумно подсела к похлипывающему парню и приобняла его за плечи. Обнимаясь, они, наверное, просидели без слов некоторое время, а потом, может быть, очень долго говорили о том, о чём говорят соулмейты в свою первую встречу.

Направляясь к выходу, Чарльз задумался, что он не знал, о чём говорят соулмейты, когда их ладони впервые соприкасаются. Проходит ли там небольшой разряд тока, как говорят, узнают ли они моментально имена друг друга, как где-то прочитал, светятся ли дорогими и неказистыми спецэффектами, как показывают в кино. Надеялся, наверное, узнать до своей кончины, но старался не задумываться об этом. Старался просто жить.

Почему?

Потому что.

Потому что в пробирающим до костей мокрым железом страхе потерять то, чего он _может никогда не узнать_ был огонь. Огонь, которым горели светло-синие глаза Чарльза, которые светились ярче неба, потому что он всё ещё старался жить, когда видел всё, кроме своего.


	3. Hard hands

Под ногами Чарльза мелькнула чья-то Нить, но он, будто вовсе не обратив внимания, не сбавил темпа и ‘наступил’ на Связь, существующую вне физического пространства. В любой другой ситуации переступил бы через неё из какого-то подсознательного суеверия, вошедшего в привычку, но такая картина порой вызывала вопросительные взгляды у прохожих и собеседников. Они редко что-то подозревали, от любых странных мыслей отмахивались: “Да не может быть! Просто дурной, пытается только на белые наступать, профессор ещё”.

Не может быть, никак невозможно – ведь не бывает других людей, бывают только те, кто свои Связи ещё не приобрели, те, свои Связи видят и те, кто свои Связи уже потеряли. Другие люди – те, которые видят и те, которые обрывают – бывают только в милых детских сказках, глупых юношеских стихах и излишне драматичных театральных постановках.

За разговором они мерными шагами преодолели главный холл университета, купающийся в алых разводах заката, и устремились к выходу из здания. К удивлению Чарльза, собеседник по тематике Нитей имел знания глубже поверхностных и даже, судя по всему, читал научные труды профессора.

– Значит, Вы не видите её… – уточняюще начал Ксавьер, не останавливаясь, придержал дверь для собеседника. Тот утвердительно кивнул, –...но утверждаете, что Связь не оборвана?

– Точно так, профессор, – сообщил Эрик терпеливо. Его голос доносился как издалека, почти приглушённо. Чарльз знал только, что именно так глушат режущую боль, несглатываемой горечью отдающуюся где-то в горле, и будто сам почувствовал, как где-то за кадыком засаднил плотный ком иголок.

Они отошли недалеко от входа в университет, остановились. Чарльз подставил лицо едва прохладному июньскому ветру, поправил ворот рубашки. Эрик стоял почти неподвижно, держа шляпу в руке. Он только не отводя взгляд смотрел на Ксавьера, всё ожидая финального слова ‘доктора’.

За свою практику профессору, конечно, приходилось и встречать, и неплохо знать потерявших Связь людей. Очень редко они принимали новые правила игры, но чаще всего, потерявшие, как им кажется, единственно-верный смысл своей жизни, они были совершенно сломлены. Что первые, что вторые весь обычно короткий остаток жизни волочили за собой хвост Нити. Это потеря, которую никак нельзя залечить сполна – незримый никому, кроме них, шрам, который никогда не затянется.

Но Леншерр за собой обрубок Связи не тащил, он был просто... пустым. Как будто у него и не было никогда никакой алой ниточки – так случается чаще всего у детей, которые просто ещё недостаточно выросли, чтобы её увидеть. Вот только дети всё-таки вырастают и видят свою Связь годам к пятнадцати точно, с редкими случаями задержки до восемнадцати-двадцати лет, а Эрику Чарльз на вид дал бы тридцать или чуть меньше, и это без учёта того, что ‘молодой человек’ отлично сохранился.

– Я… сожалею, мне правда очень жаль, – Чарльз пытался вложить в эти слова всё сопереживание, на которое только был способен, – но я не могу ничем Вам помочь. Скорее всего, у Вас по каким-то причинам не сформировалась Связь. У меня есть визитка доверенного терапевта, но на этом-

– Вы, наверное, неверно услышали меня, профессор, – цепко прервал его Эрик. В этот момент особенно чётко Чарльзу услышался сдержанный немецкий акцент собеседника.

Тот, казалось, вовсе не моргал, и от его холодно-неумолимого и тестирующего взгляда Ксавьеру становилось чуть не по себе. Профессор несколько раз быстро моргнул, но отвести взгляд совсем не решился. Было только интересно, на какой стадии сейчас находится Эрик: смелое отрицание, слепой гнев или явно невыгодный торг из последних сил.

– Она _есть_ , – неприемлющим сомнения в своих словах тоном продолжил Эрик. Сглотнув колючий комок, он едва заметно поменялся в голосе: – Она всегда _была_ , но я никогда её не видел.

И без того узкий круг вариантов сузился до отрицания и торга. Или… да быть не может.

Подумалось, что если существует кто-то, кто видит абсолютно все Связи, то обязательно должен быть кто-то, не способный видеть их в принципе. Совсем нечестно, и одновременно с тем справедливо в совершенстве.

Вместе с этой мыслью Чарльз уколом где-то чуть правее сердца почувствовал что-то ностальгическое, теплящееся внутри – мягким огнём греющее, но тайно грозящееся поглотить его полностью.

Но Чарльз не мог помочь ему.

Нет, нет. Слишком мал шанс, слишком высока цена, слишком неоправдан риск.

Каков был вообще шанс, что его теория с Другим человеком, ‘способность’ которого – не видеть свою Связь? И почему, в таком случае, её не увидел Чарльз, без пяти минут ‘квалифицированный специалист’?

На единственном другом ‘специалисте’, которому мог довериться, Чарльз по своей же воле поставил крест несколько лет назад – и он не мог вернуться.

Точно не мог вернуться – дал слово не возвращаться, а этому человеку так или иначе обязан был за жизнь, которую имел сейчас, за жизнь, на которую вовсе не жаловался. И вернись во времени в тот момент, не раздумывая сделал бы так же. Так ведь?

Наконец, не мог разыграть эту партию правильно согласно своей роли: кто ему этот Эрик, явившийся из ниоткуда со своей фактически аналогичной хэнковой просьбой? Никто, решительно никто. Почему он, профессор какого-то там университета, и без чужих проблем живущий неплохо, должен был кому-то чужому помогать с чужой же дилеммой? Почему он, человек с влиятельными связями в востребованной сфере, должен разбрасываться чужим доверием и нарушать свои же обещания и уговоры?

Нет такой причины.

Не мог и всё тут.

Не мог ведь?

Сморгнув наваждение, Чарльз будто снова разрешил времени идти, и ветер слегка хлестнул его, растрепав короткие каштановые волосы.

– Я… Я верю.

Получилось скомкано и неуместно, как будто точно должно было, но никак не могло бы помочь – эдакое доверху наполненное верой, а вместе с тем и надеждой, но кроме них в голосе совсем ничего не осталось, и любые слова, сказанные им, не передают, теряют смысл.

Чарльз действительно верил – без задней мысли о том, что ему вообще могли соврать, ведь невозможно обмануть человека, видящего невидимое, да? Чарльз верил, но верить было мало, чертовски мало.

Эрик смотрел на него своим прозрачным взглядом, всё ещё железно-стойким, но теперь, когда он чуть шире открыл глаза, казалось, что он что-то выискивал где-то глубоко внутри Чарльза. И как бы сильно ему не нравилось, стекло взгляда холодно извещало, что будет только хуже, если заветного чего-то у профессора не окажется. Вопреки всему, его вовсе не обуревал страх или непреодолимое животное желание угодить серым глазам.

Было только раздирающее чувство приятной теплоты где-то под ключицами, и Чарльз был уверен только в одном.

Он знал об Эрике мало, невероятно мало, но сильно, невообразимо сильно хотел ему помочь.

– Ладно, слушай, у меня есть… контакт, который мог бы помочь, – Чарльз говорил вкрадчиво, вдумчиво выговаривая каждое слово, будто всё ещё сомневался в правильности своего решения.

Лицо Эрика поменялось с непроницаемого на заинтересованно-нейтральное и внимательное, готовое к любой сумме и подвоху. Выждав некоторое время, но так и не услышав подолжения фразы, он непонимающе отозвался:

– У всего есть своя цена.

Чарльз, усмехнувшись и изрядно попростев в лице, позволил себе легко встряхнуть собеседника за плечо.

– Не бери в голову, просто поиграешь в шахматы с одним скучным профессором, – Чарльз ухватился за первую пришедшую в голову мысль и решил, что она не так уж и плоха. Вынув из заднего кармана визитку с рабочими контактами, он на скорую руку написал на задней стороне адрес и, наигранно подмигнув, выдал её Эрику: – если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Пару партий, и мы в расчёте.

Чуть помолчав, видимо, задумчиво переваривая услышанное, Леншерр выдержал солидную паузу, после чего задумчиво подытожил:

– Следующая суббота, восемь вечера?

– Да, да, – Чарльз серьёзно закивал, выждав несколько мгновений, и сделал вид, что вовсе не забыл о такой важной детали, как время встречи, а просто вспоминает своё расписание и проверяет его на наличие свободного времени, которого будто вовсе и не было ещё два чистых месяца.

– Значит, договорились. До скорой встречи, Чарльз, – откланялся Эрик, едва ли не просмаковал последнее слово, словно пробуя его на приподнятом уголке губ. Он дотронулся полей шляпы в прощальном жесте и, развернувшись, зашагал в сторону дороги.

– До встречи, – казалось бы, излишне радостно попрощался профессор.

Он только провожал его взглядом, думая, что по-хорошему, наверное, нужно в пару широких шагов догнать молодого человека в чёрной водолазке посередь июня, и, не заботясь о чужом личном пространстве, его, ускользающего, схватить за грудки и рассказать, что остаться вне запутавшегося в красных Нитях мира – лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось.

Но по-хорошему не получалось, потому что Чарльз прекрасно понимал, почему Эрик здесь. Наверное, как никто другой понимал, что именно зажигает жизнь в стеклянных глазах, и наверное, как никто надеялся, что жизни в них ещё есть место.


	4. To shovel the garden

Субботний вечер должен был рано или поздно закончиться.

Чарльз попросил таксиста остановить у поворота на грунтовую дорогу, о которой помнила далеко не каждая карта – найти развилку в сумеречном начале летней ночи водитель сумел не сразу и проехал чуть дальше, чем нужно было. Он проводил вышедшего пассажира подозревающим взглядом, лишний раз пересчитал деньги и пошёл на разворот обратно в город.

Почти весь учебный год за исключением Рождества и летнего периода Чарльз на пару с сестрой снимал небольшую уютную квартирку недалеко от университета и от кафе, в котором работала Рейвен. До города отсюда же – никакого общественного транспорта и час чистой езды на машине, которой у Чарльза, к слову, не было, ровно как и желания оную заводить. Но лишь отчасти именно это было причиной, по которой владелец посещал наследное имение не так часто, как мог бы.

Чарльз запустил руку в волосы, полной грудью вдохнул запах остывающего в вечере асфальта. Через смешанный пролесок, особенно спокойный в это время года, дальше по грунтовой дороге то, что, наверное, называлось домом.

Неспешным шагом меряя километр грунтовой дороги, Чарльз только старался не сомневаться в сегодняшнем необдуманном обещании, и даже тяжёлые воспоминания, витающие где-то за железными створками ворот, виделись сейчас спасением от надоедливых мыслей.

Да уж, весьма глупо было оставлять целую неделю на то, чтобы провести её вот так, за мыслями о слишком фактическом прошлом и чересчур гипотетическим будущим. Хорошая работа, Чарльз, пять с плюсом.

За поскрипывающим железом было на удивление тихо, только ветер шелестел высокой травой, запутывался в листве неподстриженных кустов и покрывал рябью застоявшуюся воду фонтана.

Встревоженный разум пересекла только мысль о том, что поместье явно нужно привести в порядок. Чарльз немедля ухватился за прекрасную идею, зная, что энергию его беспокойства нужно будет направить в правильное русло.

Тяжёлое дерево дверей со скрипом поддалось, будто жалуясь, не признавая хозяина дома. Темнота главного зала расступалась только в месте широкого окна, небо за которым теперь было едва ли светлее общего мрака пыльного поместья. Чарльз наощупь включил свет, благо счета за электричество и воду были предварительно оплачены.

Кстати вспомнилось, что Рейвен должна была приехать ещё вчера. Он почти рефлекторно направился на кухню и не ошибся – на холодильнике на магните держался квадратный листочек бумаги с коротким “Ушла к Х, буду 18/14”.

В понедельник через неделю, значит. Чарльз нахмурился, зацепился взглядом за пакет свежих яблок. Получилось ли у неё откупиться от него на неделю каким-то пакетом яблок? Вполне.

Будет немного одиноко, но в принципе Ксавьера более, чем устраивало, что ему не придётся в следующую субботу отвлекаться на представление сестры гостю, гостя сестре, а потом на объяснение обоим, что все всё не так понимают, и им не обязательно кидать на него косые осуждающие взгляды.

***

Воскресенье, понедельник и вторник пролетели незаметно за счастливыми домашними и садовыми заботами – за три дня Чарльз сделал больше, чем думал, что способен сделать со скуки.

Работа преподавателем хоть и являлась довольно благодарным делом, но не в случае Ксавьера: его дисциплина была довольно специфичной, и новой крови в эту конкретную науку шло меньше – интерес большинства или заканчивался на ‘общеобразовательном’ уровне, или устремлялся туда, куда было, при всём похвальном стремлении, ещё рано идти.

Другое дело, веточки кустам подрезать, усмехнулся про себя Чарльз. И глаз радуется, и разум чем-то занят. Подумалось, что так вот, следя за поместьем, выезжая раз в неделю в город за продуктами да пописывая от нечего делать свои статьи, наверное профессор и проведёт свою старость.

Может быть, продвинется дальше в исследованиях, возьмёт, скажем, того же Хэнка в ассистенты, и будут они весело и задорно копать под Других, исследовать их способности, их природу или что-то в этом роде.

В маслом рисованном будущем, правда, Ксавьер так и умрёт один, оставив после себя только небольшой вклад в науку и способного ученика, на которого перепишет имение-тире-исследовательскую-лабораторию.

Чарльз успел подумать о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы его Соулмейт всё-таки нашла бы – или нашёл бы – его, но прогнал чуть не запретную мысль из головы. Не топчи профессор землю тридцать с лишним лет – кормил бы себя фантомными сценариями по три раза в день. Он помнил, что теплящаяся в ладони Связь могла в любой момент обернуться всего лишь хвостом Нити, или – кто знает? – может, она уже оборвана?

В последнее, конечно, Чарльзу было страшно поверить, так что хоть от такого ‘трёхразового’ он давно отказался, но регулярно позволял себе за ужином метафорический и не очень стакан огненно-терпкого обнадёживающего, потому что не знал, как можно иначе.

К утру среды Чарльз всё-таки позволил себе разок проклянуть Рейвен за то, что та оставила его здесь одного, потому что в поместье было не то, что не с кем разговаривать, а просто было абсолютно пусто. В радиусе пары миль так точно – не в счёт редкие машины, проезжающие по трассе – ни единой живой души.

Так в одном произведении персонаж-бастард, по юности лет отправленный в монастырь, в моменты такой вот тишины вдруг вопил во всё горло, пока на крик кто-нибудь не прибегал. “Просто проверка – кто знает, что может случиться, верно?” – оправдывался тогда герой, втайную давя смех с перекошенных паникой лиц. Вспоминая этот отрывок сейчас, сам Чарльз уже не улыбался.

В такие моменты, думалось ему, от дребезжащей в ушах тишины и приходящим вместе с ней чувством покинутости человека спасает, наверное, только выходящая из ладони Нить. Эдакое почти вещественное напоминание о том, что ты в самом деле не одинок, или, по крайней мере, не одинок в своём одиночестве. Видимое доказательство, что что бы ты не переживал сейчас, ты движешься по Нити к своей чёткой цели, а это уже дорогого стоит.

У Чарльза не было и того – только призрачное, убегающее как по быстрому ледяному ручью, смутное ощущение направления. Оно то и дело подводило, подобно ветру менялось, дёргая руку. Это внутреннее чувство из верного спутника, в трудные моменты вселяющего надежду, превратилось в балласт, тянущий только на дно, но отпустить его было никак нельзя.

Если бы через пол, стены и потолок иногда не проявлялись чужие Связи, ускользающие, как отблески фар движущихся машин, проезжающих мимо его окна – Чарльз готов был бы поклясться, что в деревянных холлах время сосновой смолой медленно, особенно нехотя тянется, если вовсе не застывает мрачным, тусклым янтарём.


	5. A deep whole

Девочка с белёсыми волосами попалась.

Она стояла у открытого холодильника, судорожно рассматривая его содержимое, словно искала там одну из своих игрушек, от отчаяния ожидая найти её даже в самом неожиданном месте.

– Эй, что ты тут делаешь? – вмешался в тишину тёмной кухни двенадцатилетний Чарли. При виде девочки он опустил бейсбольную биту, которую он изначально неловко удерживал в двух руках скорее для виду, нежели готовый кого-то ударить.

Девочка замялась, явно застанная врасплох. Излишне громко захлопнув холодильник, она быстро выпрямилась, сделала твёрдый шаг вперёд. Уверенно рассматривая Чарли, она, как ни в чём не бывало, ответила:

– Тебя ищу.

Глаз Чарли зацепился за деталь, замеченную им только сейчас: из его правой ладони выходила тоненькая красная ниточка. Она, как от ветра покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, заканчивалась в протянутой открытой ладони девочки.

Сердце Чарли пропустило пару ударов, забилось чаще. Виски дргонули неприятным чувством чужого присутствия, внутри с недоверием и здравым смыслом боролась надежда, светлая, дурманящая. Он, нахмурившись, сжал зубы и переспросил, полный решимости, но смущённый и неуверенный:

– Кто ты? Что тебе нужно?

Девочка потупила взгляд карих глаз, сжала открытую ладонь в кулак. Ниточка оторвалась от ладони Чарли и медленно возвращалась в руку девочки, будто сматываемая в катушку.

Он был готов покляться, что видел это всё своими глазами, но не знал, мог ли поверить в то, что не один такой… Другой.

Знал только, что очень хотел помочь ей, и что вполне мог это сделать. Знал только, что отказать, верно, и не мог бы.

И он пустил её в свой дом. Пообщещал, что это теперь – и её дом тоже.

А девочка с белёсыми волосами попалась – сама того не желая, на следующие полтора десятка лет привязала себя к нему, просто чтобы быть рядом, просто чтобы быть живым доказательством того, что Чарльз – не один.

Ненаглядная Рейвен, пройдёт много, слишком много лет, прежде чем ты поймёшь, что, способная манипулировать сознанием, но не Связями, ты можешь привязать людей к себе, себя к ним, но никогда – по-настоящему. Что реального дома так ты не добьёшься, сколько бы не была готова заплатить, что если тебя впустили, то рано или поздно (а лучше, поверь, рано) наступит время уходить.

Маленькая Рейвен, будет уже слишком поздно, когда до тебя дойдёт, что таких собачек не держат на длинном поводке, чтобы не мешались под ногами. Что позволять слишком много им не будут, и что они преданностью отплачивают за ответное обещание крова и пищи. Девочка с белёсыми волосами, собака не была бы лучшим другом человека, если бы жила хоть с половину его.

***

С момента их первой с Рейвен встречи он не раз спрашивал себя, с какой стати держит её здесь? Да, она такая же, как он. Да, она Другая, но таких, как она, на деле не так мало, как кажется поначалу.

Она была хорошим собеседником, лучшим (наверное, единственным) другом и правда стала сестрой для маленького Чарли. Она хорошо хранила свои секреты, ещё лучше – его; доверяла мало и редко, но помногу. Она была рядом, и рядом с ней он не чувствовал себя покинутым в мире, где у каждого кто-то есть.

Но и у животных тоже нет Связей.

Просто Чарльз мог бы с тем же успехом правда завести кошку или даже собаку – здесь есть, где погулять. Но вот его дом вряд ли стал бы домом для кошки или собаки и, если честно, навряд ли стал домом для самой Рейвен. У собаки больше некуда идти, кошка не знает иной, отличной от уличной, жизни. Грубо было ставить сестру в один ряд с домашними питомцами, но вполне справедливо было сравнить её с птенцом, засидевшимся в гнезде. Так или иначе их всех объединяет то, что их настоящая жизнь – единственно-верный, но совсем не единственно-возможный для них вариант.

Просто Чарльза всё чаще посещала мысль, что ей действительно на пользу пойдёт время без него. Ей нужно чтобы чётко видеть пространство за пределами гнезда. Без надоедливого поучительного голоса с его неважными подсказками. Голос всё же не мог быть за неё ответственным всю её оставшуюся жизнь.

Она стала первой, кому он ~~помог~~ хотел помочь.

Первой, кто добровольно и невольно стал заложником его бесплатной услуги. Первой, кому он побещал что-то. Что-то, на что она не могла быть до конца согласна.

Чарльз не винил Рейвен – ни в коем случае, она моложе, она не могла не довериться ему. Чарльз если и винил, то только себя – за то, что, будто в забвеньи, десятками лет игнорировал одну важную деталь.

Ох, милая Рейвен, когда же ты осознаешь, что воронёнку пора расправить крылья и вылететь из неродного гнезда? Что даже в гнезде белых ворон тебе могут стать не рады, и что даже из чужого дома может быть слишком поздно уйти?


	6. A secret

Четверг спасла вылазка в город огней за внезапно закончившимися продуктами первой необходимости. Не то, чтобы он редко покупал в магазинах что-то кроме виски и яблок, просто как-то в домашней суете забыл, что кроме этих двух продуктов иногда что-то употребляет в пищу. В пятницу настроение поднял свежий выпуск научного журнала, выписываемого по почте. Ничего особенно важного, хотя есть как интересные моменты, так и новые лица среди авторов, что не могло не радовать. Профессор слабо помнил, чем в тот день занимался, кроме изучения статей, но на душе в кои-то веки было тихо и спокойно: дела по дому больше не звали, а суббота была ещё очень, очень далеко.

На собственно утро субботы Чарльз всё же порешил на том, что стоит взять себя в руки. Провалившись обратно в объятья сна он, правда, взял себя в руки только к полудню, в холодном поту (“О нет, проспал!”) выпрыгнув из постели, но полдела, считай, сделано.

Всё-таки суетные подготовления к гостевому визиту здорово отвлекали от мыслей об одиночестве и об излишней драме, которую он был готов образовать в своих с Рейвен отношениях – за остаток дня Чарльз успел привести себя в приемлемый для общества вид, сделать последние штрихи в уборке дома и привести себя в приличный вид ещё раз.

Когда от тяжёлой двери раздался глухой стук, Чарльз как раз сдувал тонкий слой пыли с шахматного набора, благополучно найденного только в самый последний момент. Часы, расположившиеся над потрескивающим свежим деревом камином, приближались к отметке в восемь часов.

– Иду, – звучно сообщил он, спешно отложив набор на небольшой шахматный столик посреди комнаты.

Торопливо подойдя к двери, Чарльз невольно замер, застыл на месте. Он на мгновение представил, как за деревом терпеливо перекатываются с пятки на носок, разглядывая каменную кладку, и вспомнил, что к нему не просто погостить заявились, а пришли по делу и за ответами, в которых сам Чарльз был не то, что уверен. Ладно, разберётся с этим мостом, когда перейдёт его. Разберёт, сломает, сожжёт к чертям собачьим или, может быть, оставит целым – всё только после того, как хотя бы доберётся до него, ни секундой раньше. Слишком много нервов потратил, чтобы сейчас думать хотя бы на две фразы вперёд. Просто открыл дверь.

– Вечер добрый, – тоном гостеприимнее, чем когда-либо слышали эти стены поприветствовал Чарльз.

Непутёвый знакомец всё ещё был облачён в траур среди разрадовавшегося зеленью лета – и хотя Чарльз претензий не имел, особенно на тему того, что водолазка неплохо подчёркивает чужую фигуру, но краем разума подумал, что Эрик правда может кого-то оплакивать, а глупый профессор со своими шахматами совсем не вовремя привязался.

– Проходи, – “-те”, чуть не дополнил профессор, “чувствуй себя, как дома”, чуть не осёкся Чарльз. Остановившись где-то посреди слова, Ксавьер слабо понимал, кем он сейчас должен был приходиться этому малознакомому, но какому-то... понятному, что ли, человеку.

Эрик послушно прошёл внутрь и, выглядящий впечатлённым только из чистой вежливости, судя по всему тоже не сильно понимал, что забыл в частном имении профессора. Ксавьер ответственно решил свести к минимуму время на осмысление ситуации как собой, так и своим гостем, и прошёл в большую комнату, жестом приглашая за собой.

Позже перечисление богатого на алкоголь ксавьеровского погреба было прервано Эриком на вермуте, и, пока хозяин суетливо организовывал выпивку, вместе с тем тщетно пытаясь организовать и себя, гость устроился на одном из кресел и начал расставлять фигуры на шахматной доске.

Далее время тянулось весьма нехотя, но партия, вроде бы, шла бодро. Фигуры всё покидали доску, оказываясь рядом с пустеющими стаканами, и Чарльзу даже было бы более-менее по себе, если бы только он был способен поднять глаза от игрового поля.

– Профессор? – напоминая о своём существовании спросил Эрик.

– Да-да, я задумался, – будто вовсе и не сокрушённо признал Ксавьер. Сделав, наконец, затянувшийся ход, он отпил, промачивая как ни с чего сухое горло. – Эта дилемма, с которой Вы столкнулись, Эрик, если, это, конечно, не тупиковая ситуация, а у меня… скажем, есть причины верить в это, есть кто-то, кто мог бы помочь...

– Я только хотел удивиться, что Вы под “шахматами” имели ввиду действительно шахматы, но, пожалуйста, продолжайте.

– Да... – протянул Ксавьер задумчиво, тактично уворачиваясь от напоминания о его неуместном “если ты понимаешь, о чём я”. Перенервничал, с кем не бывает, верно?

Чарльз поднял взгляд совсем не вовремя – ровно в тот момент, когда соперник сделал ход, – но избежать встречи с серыми глазами уже всё равно не успел бы. Те смотрели терпеливо-изучающе, но сам Эрик, хоть и мало, но говорил спокойно, заинтересованно и совсем не раздражённо, и то ли алкоголь начал действовать слишком рано, то ли это время действительно тянулось слишком медленно, но уровень напряжения Чарльза мало-помалу падал. Подозрительно, но радоваться рано – чуть подумав, хозяин дома сделал очередной ход и, вновь наполнив свой стакан, вопросительно посмотрел на гостя – тот протестовать не стал.

– Перейдём на “ты”? – Чарльз, вновь получив лёгкое немое согласие, сделал смелый глоток терпкого виски, чуть оттянул ставший тесным ворот светлой рубашки. Подумалось, что не помешал бы лёд, но отвлекаться от процесса игры и разговора ради этой детали решительно не хотелось. Хотелось только побыстрее закончить с той частью диалога, где Чарльз делает глупые вещи, говорит много, необдуманно и правду. – Так вот, ты ищешь помощи этих людей со ‘способностями’, и это нормально, их много кто ищет, но единственная причина, почему я отказал тому парню перед тобой, а тебя – любезно пригласил, это потому, что у него была Связь, а у тебя – нет, вообще нет, даже хвоста, как когда она обрывается, – Чарльз сглотнул, – и если я не могу её видеть, объяснить происходящее и подтвердить мои догадки может только эта самая знакомая.

– Понятно, – ответил Эрик, внимательно выслушав. Он, едва приподнявший брови, не выглядел очень удивлённым, и это чуть ли не задело Чарльза с его откровением. Вполне, конечно, логично и, может быть, даже ожидаемо, если Леншерр действительно читал профессорову диссертацию, но обидой всё равно чуть укололо. Гость передвинул фигурку на доске и, отпив из бокала, подытожил: – ты можешь их видеть, но не видишь свою.

– М-м? – Чарльз чуть не поперхнулся не то от до глупости смелого хода соперника, не то от его реплики. Сердце пропустило удар – он ведь не может так же, как и Чарльз...

– Просто догадка. Напоминаю: ты принимаешь гостей по вечерам субботы в огромном поместье с хорошим погребом. Твоё здоровье, – глубоко благодарным тостом завершил Эрик, отпивая вермут.

– Справедливо, – Чарльз кивнул, признавая промах. Сердце восстановило ритм, гора с плеч грохотом рухнула где-то рядом. – но! Время ты предложил сам.

Фигурка чёрных отправилась на отдых слева от доски – вместо неё, сводя агрессивное наступление на нет, встала белая.

– А ты – сам согласился.

Ход. Белый король, оставшийся теперь без защиты, находился в серьёзной опасности, но у него были пути отступления. Были – хода четыре, наверное, назад, потому что большинство подданных, окружавших правителя ранее, смертью храбрых пали под натиском врага.

– Мат, – очевидно проконстатировал Эрик, чуть покручивая пустое стекло в пальцах.

– Хорошо сыграно, – подвёл итог Чарльз, едва прикусив губу от досады. Недоглядел, но партия закончилась действительно эффектно, хоть и быстро. – Ещё одну?


	7. In order to feed it

Чарльз легко согласился следить за количеством алкоголя в стаканах, запретив себе даже смотреть в сторону часов, Эрик отказался от изначальной идеи поддаться в следующей партии, но разрешил рассказать себе чуть больше о своей персоне, чем “Эрик Леншерр”.

Они разговаривали, меняя тему за темой, пока в камине убывало жару, в бутылках – жидкости, а на доске – фигур.

В какой-то момент они сошлись на том, что Нити – весьма странный концепт.

Чарльзу порой казалось, что от Нитей неприятностей больше, нежели преимуществ. Они сразу ограничивают, теоретически сужают круг любовного (и не только) интереса человека буквально до одного человека – собственно Соулмейта – а на свете довольно много людей.

Как, например, быть тем, чьи Связи заканчиваются где-то за двумя океанами, как им жить с навязываемым обществом чувством, что человек чем-то обязан своему очень дистантному Соулмейту? Люди часто не могут бросить всё, чтобы пуститься на слепые поиски, в это потенциально бесконечное путешествие.

Как быть тем, чьи Нити обрываются вместе с жизнью их изначального Соулмейта, как им жить с осознанием, что второго шанса у них не будет? Люди часто не могут отпустить своих суженных, не могут жить, не оплакивая их.

Эрик согласился с тем, что неоптимально и несправедливо иметь на всю длинную жизнь только одного единственного Соулмейта. Он был уверен в том, что физически не может один и тот же человек оставаться милым другому на протяжении полувека, потому что будут и ссоры, и измены, даже если вы двое по неведомой причине (или ошибке) связаны какой-то красной верёвкой. Да и кто вообще сказал, что связаны именно родственные души? На свете уже достаточно несчастных связанных людей – в чём тогда заключается вся идея Связей? Неудавшаяся шутка высшего разума? Спасибо, не смешно.

Чарльз хотел бы только ответить ему, что он обязательно узнает, когда найдёт своего Соулмейта. Хотел бы, но подумал, что это вовсе не аргумент, а всего лишь надежда, причём его очень личная, причём одна из тех, которые тусклеют с каждым прожитым днём. Одна из тех, что не выдержали бы даже проверяющего скептического взгляда стеклянных глаз.

– Эрик Леншерр, Вы изначально направлялись сюда именно с вопросом именно касающимся Вашей Связи, – вместо этого наигранно-важно напомнил Чарльз и, сделав очередной ход, вернулся к нормальному тону, – и с этим я всё ещё готов тебе, мой друг, помочь.

– О, профессор, я изначально направлялся сюда по Вашему приглашению, цитирую, “сыграть с одним скучным профессором пару партий в шахматы”, – в ответный ход спарировал Эрик и, предвосхищая реакцию собеседника, продолжил, с чувством проговаривая каждое слово: – “если ты понимаешь, о чём я”. Конец цитаты.

Чарльз опустил взгляд на шахматную доску, где у белого короля пока что всё было под контролем. Пути отступления у самого Чарльза, конечно, были. Примерно стакан назад.

– И с этим я всё ещё готов тебе помочь, – непринуждённо ‘напомнил’ Эрик, приподняв уголок губ, – друг мой.

Чарльз не ответил. Вернул глаза к деревянным фигурам, сильно задумался. Больше, чем хотелось поддаться на провокацию, хотелось только её выдержать. Бежать с поля боя посреди игры нельзя, белый король в тёмно-синем кардигане, а тем более нельзя сдаваться – так что придётся сражаться до конца.

– “Пара партий, и мы в расчёте”, – задумчиво закончил Чарльз.

Эрик на мгновение сощурился, потом будто невзначай отвлёкся на пустующие стаканы и гостеприимно исправил вопиющую ошибку. Ксавьер едва заметно усмехнулся, но за оставшийся вечер больше так и не выпил – ровно как и сам Леншерр.

Вечер должен был рано или поздно закончиться. Так или иначе они, всё-таки, оба понимали, что в их глупом мире, где все навсегда заняты кем-то другим, среди запутавшихся в Нитях людей им больше не предоставится шанса встретить человека, который так же понимает их в целом и их желания и потребности в частности.

Первым не выдержал Эрик: он допускал мелкие ошибки, ходил, почти не задумываясь – и поставить ему очевидный мат в десяток поглощённых тишиной ходов не принесло Чарльзу ровно никакого удовольствия.

Ксавьер с укором посмотрел сперва на чёрного короля, небрежным лёгким движением кисти скинутого Эриком на поверхность доски, а потом на самого соперника, который аккуратно, но решительно поднялся с кресла, и, обогнув шахматный столик, остановился у кресла напротив.

Вечер должен был рано или поздно закончиться, и, чем потом, под неудобные никому разговоры, лучше сейчас, с горячим после нечестной игры разумом и чуть ноющим от предвкушения и перенапряжения телом.

Чарльз поднялся и, выпрямившись, сразу оказался на неприлично близком расстоянии от лица Эрика. От него пахло вермутовой полынью, спиртом и немного потом из-под чёрной водолазки – дурак.

Чарльз душил в себе ощущение неправильности и несправедливости, искренне не хотел ‘отнимать’ Эрика у его Соулмейта за считанные дни до того, как прояснится их судьба. Но глупый Эрик, не осознающий своей ценности для единственного человека, который в этой вселенной его ждёт, отказывался думать об этом человеке. Может быть, не зря. Этот человек всё-таки не пытался найти и не нашёл, не старался быть найденным и не стал им – и где этот человек сейчас, когда Чарльз здесь?

Левой рукой легко провёдя по скуле Эрика, как бы пробуя, Чарльз мягко дотронулся до чужих губ – сухие, слегка обкусаны. Играл он значительно лучше, был много сконцентрированнее соперника – и чужую левую, направлявшуюся к шее, чтобы углубить поцелуй, перехватил своей правой. Не здесь, отдавалось эхом в голове, не здесь, и Чарльз уверенно повёл его за руку через поместье наверх, на второй этаж, в спальню. Сквозь лестницы невесомым быстрым шагом, как можно быстро, чтобы не бежать, потому что бежать – нельзя; потому что бегут – только отступая назад.

Всё думалось пустым и неважным, но неумолимо тянущим вниз и мешающим передвижению, как бы Чарльз не пытался оставить балласт Нити позади. Даже не своей – чужой Связи – с каких пор такая благородность, Ксавьер? За свои тридцать, что Вы изволите топтать Землю, ни разу не волновала Вас Нить человека, который дорбовольно согласился с Вами на ‘связь вне Связи’. Если Вы переживаете за чужие решения, принятые уж если не на трезвую голову, то как минимум заранее, то, право, не стоит так пожирать себя.

Чарльз выбивающим движением распахнул дверь в спальню, впустил внутрь помещения собеседника, незнакомца, соперника, партнёра и, не потрудившись включить свет, дверь тут же захлопнул. Потому что зачем и кому нужен свет, если самый важный сейчас ориентир находился меньше, чем на расстоянии поцелуя, а кровать очевидно ожидала их ровно в середине комнаты?

Подумалось, что это другое – он боялся, хоть и не за себя. Вернее, не только за себя – он только собирался разделить свой страх с кем-то ещё – страх _за то, чего может никогда не узнать_ – с кем-то, кто также, как и он, ещё не встретил своего Соулмейта, и может никогда и не встретить; с кем-то, для кого также, как и для него, каждый новый раз для него подобен самому последнему- и было в этом что-то насколько отчаянное, что на самом деле хотелось бежать – сломать, сжечь всё своё и оставить целым, нетронутым чужое, потому что всё ещё может сложиться у них обоих, и потому что были ещё пути отступления – они всегда были.

Были где-то до с силой оттянутого тёмного трикотажа, до кардигана, с особой злостью – весь вечер мозолил глаза – откинутого куда-то в темноту. Были задолго до смешавшегося запаха ненавязчивой полыни и стойкого солода, задолго до рук под чёрной водолазкой и задолго до нечаянно оторванной от рубашки пуговицы. Были намного раньше ремней, штанов, носков, ботинок и прочих глупых изобретений глупых, запутавшихся в Нитях людей.

Мир этих людей никогда не понял бы _их_.

Почему?

Потому что вовсе забыл, и всё для него, по сути, было буднично и предопределено, ведь им, людям этим, понятно, что будет завтра – а завтра не будет ничего, кроме запутавшегося в Нитях мира. Кому он такой нужен, этот до тупой боли понятный, стягивающе-предсказуемый мир?

 _Этих_ людей мир никогда не понял бы.

Никогда бы не понял, почему так важно ощущать редкие сдавленные стоны в сухих обкусанных губах, почему так важно чувствовать обожжённые ветром пальцы, запутавшиеся в чуть сырых каштановых волосах.

Точно не понял бы, как в светло-синих глазах помещается голодный огонь голубой звезды и как серо-стеклянные оттаивают, пристально смотря в него, но никогда – не отворачиваются.


	8. A season of calling

Чарльз проснулся рано, проспав от силы всего несколько часов. Может быть через пелену утреннего тумана продрался луч, прокатился по скуле и остановился на прикрытых веках, ослепляя спящего, а может быть разбудила исчезнувшая тяжесть разделенного в ветреную ночь одеяла. Отвернувшись от окна, Ксавьер отказывался открывать глаза, будто это непременно убедило бы солнце не вставать сегодня из-за горизонта.

Чарльз про себя совсем не сонно проклинал глупое вращение планеты вокруг своей оси. Хотелось, чтобы шторы задёрнулись и больше никогда не пропускали лучи июньского ласкового в комнату. Не потому, правда, что вымотан был морально и хотел выиграть себе ещё пару часов сна, а скорее потому, что хотел удержать ускользающий огонь мгновения под веками, застыть с ним в космосе и никогда глаз больше и не открывать.

Потому что смотреть, как убегают – устал. Было страшно. Мышцы где-то за левым лёгким болезненно сжимались и разжимались: сердце ни с чего отбивало панически быстрый ритм. Там, за веками, может никого и не остаться к утру. Чарльз ничего решительно не хотел: застыть бы действительно в глупом мгновенье с космическим огнём под веками, никогда больше ни о чём не заботиться – никогда больше не просыпаться в пустой постели со смятыми простынями, _только своей_ разбросанной одеждой и _только чужим_ призрачным запахом вишни, хмеля или горьковатой полыни, застрявшей где-то в горле.

Потому что бежать – устал. Страшно устал. Мышцы вокруг глаз, казалось, начали легко зудеть от напряжения, с которым Чарльз зажмуривался. Глаза медленно намокали под веками, соль пощипывала где-то на поверхности и в уголках глаз. Пытка, но открывать их решительно не хотелось. Ему казалось, что он не спал последних лет десять – но никак не мог вспомнить, чем всё это время занимался. Он ничего, совсем ничего не помнил чётко, был только десяток тысяч раз, когда он, растворяясь в простынях, проваливался в сон – один или с кем-то – а наутро опять бежал, бежал, бежал.

Потому что бояться – тоже устал. Где-то за непробиваемой солнцем стеной век светло-синие глаза могли гореть сырым дождливым страхом – и этим огнём жизни могли гореть ярче ясного июньского неба – но страх вдохновлял примерно так же, как охотничья собака зайца. Много ли смысла осталось в чарльзовом бесконечном беге? Как долго он ещё протянет? Стоит ли дальше обрекать себя и всех вокруг себя на эти циклические страдания?

Чарльз опомнился, только когда до тряпичного скрипа сжал в кулаке простыню. Он лежал сгорбившись, почти не двигаясь и не дыша – единственным признаком его продолжающейся жизни служил громкий неумолимый стук сердца. На спине отпечаталось затуманенное солнце – от мнимо-тёплого следа Ксавьера будто тряхнуло, резко возвращая в реальность. Чарльз не был готов, но когда он неосознанно открыл глаза, было уже поздно.

Страшнее, чем обнаружить тканевую пустоту на месте пропавшего партнёра, оказалось только застать его здесь, рядом с собой. Он не спал – наверное, давно – и, удобно устроившись под лёгким одеялом, внимательными серыми глазами наблюдал за Чарльзом. Тот обязательно подумал бы, что с нежностью, если бы только себя от подобных мыслей не отучил.

Ксавьер вновь прикрыл глаза, теперь сонно улыбался. Получалось загнанно, зашуганно, но он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не чувствовал себя беззащитно без элементарного покрывала, с не зашторенным к тому же окном – но всё же что-то было такое в этом очень хрупком моменте тишины, запутавшейся в смятой простыне. Что-то такое, что примерно сейчас разорвётся от неловкого диалога, ненужного прикосновения, необязательного вздоха.

Чарльз только пытался беспокойно не считать про себя секунды и благодарил щедро-терпеливого Эрика за каждое мгновение, которое тот почему-то не тревожил стеклянное утреннее умиротворение.

Бесконечный счёт секундам не успел завершиться, а сердце не успело до конца успокоиться, когда Чарльз вновь провалился в сон.

***

Через пару часов Чарльз опять проснулся – теперь как-то по-человечески, что ли: не то, чтобы заметно отдохнувшим, но когда его будила не вязкая тревога, а терпкий характерный запах дешёвого кофе, глаза открывались гораздо охотнее.

Чарльз сладко потянулся, выгибаясь. Эрик, вытянув ноги, вальяжно сидел на кровати, спиной опираясь о её стенку. Между ним и Чарльзом покоился поднос с чашкой сомнительного напитка, от которого всё ещё шёл пар. Леншерр не удосужился натянуть водолазку и сидел в одних штанах, но из всех и без того сомнительных претензий Ксавьера эта прозвучала бы из его уст неубедительнее любой другой.

– Я нашёл только порошковый, – прокомментировал Эрик, заметив движение сбоку и чуть удивлённый взгляд на чашке в его руках.

Всё-таки позволив себе мало-мальски прикрыться одеялом, Чарльз поднялся на локтях и, благодарно кивнув, отведал кофе. Скорее из вежливости, правда, но отрицать эстетику момента даже такому важному человеку, как профессор Ксавьер, было сложно.

От обжигающего нутро некачественного кофе остаточным осадком теплоты вторило вспомнившееся хрупкое чувство умиротворённости, которое почти перебивало пульсирующую боль в висках от вчерашнего необдуманного решения пренебречь нормой употребления алкоголя.

Взглядом он зацепился за руки Эрика – он уже ловил себя на мысли, что у Эрика необыкновенные руки? Лишний раз задержался на том, как пальцы левой руки без усилий идеально ровно держат чашку с горячим кофе. Дальше – на том, что из середины ладони никуда не стремится никакой красной Нити – было приятно вспоминать о существовании Связей вот так, только после довольно продолжительной цепочки мыслей, а не сразу, как откроешь глаза.

Глазами следуя выше по левой руке остановился он на предплечье, вернее – ох – на вытатуированном порядковом номере, расплывшемся и потерявшим насыщенность краски. Чарльз сделал слишком резкий глоток кофе, но будто и не заметил, как кипятком обожгло горло.

Такие ‘порядковые номера’, если память с лёгкого похмелья (которое тут же как рукой сняло) не изменяла Чарльзу, были у узников концлагеря Освенцим, он же Аушвиц. Слишком плохи чернила, чтобы это была заказная татуировка, слишком хорошее Эрик впечатление производил для человека, по молодости баловавшегося партаками. Дальше – слишком простая арифметика только в призрачной надежде ошибиться: если Эрик всего немногим старше Чарльза, то ребёнком он вполне выпадает на военное время. Последним штрихом стал лёгкий немецкий акцент, который Чарльз успел приметить ещё неделю назад.

Всё это не было плохо и, очевидно, не было хорошо – это было больно, страшно, ужасающе и, самое главное, в прошлом. Чарльз хорошо, слишком хорошо понимал, что лучше не тревожить эти воспоминания в разуме Эрика.

Понимал также и то, что решение проблемы часто скрывается именно в её причине. По себе знал, что причиной, скорее всего, была именно детская травма.  
Ему подумалось, что эта ‘проблема’ Эрика могла обернуться такой же ‘способностью’, что и у Чарльза, только работающей по обратному принципу.

‘Талант’ самого Чарльза пробудился в тот момент его детства, когда он особенно сильно захотел понять причину насилия в семье – и его желание было исполнено, но и цена – заплачена. Ура! Он добился у реальности подтверждения своей очевидной догадки, и это так же ожидаемо ничего, абсолютно ничего не изменило. Вот только за пустое ребяческое желание доказать, за детскую нетерпеливость Чарльз заплатил всей своей сознательной жизнью.

Мифическая способность видеть вместо своей Связи чужие была донельзя приукрашена и романтизирована. И многие опрометчиво хотели бы оказаться на его месте – Чарльз же только жалел, что подарки судьбы не подлежат обмену или возврату.  
И поначалу злился: то на неё, то на мир, то на себя, потом пытался отпустить – но нелегко оказалось забыть о том, что тебя постоянно окружает словно тускловато-красным туманом. Хотя со временем даже получалось – дымка будто осела под веками, неуютно скопившись в уголках глаз. Ксавьер делал шаг, второй, третий, десятый – упрямо шёл вперёд, всё утирая глаза с покрасневшими сосудами – но ниточки на периферии нематериально запутывают ноги, и Чарльз отчего-то вполне материально спотыкается – едва не падает и, сбившись с хрупкого ритма шага, со всех ног бежит, не разбирая алой дороги. Бежит, как не бежал никогда и как бежит всю жизнь – руки выставив вперёд, кровью продирается сквозь кровавые же Нити. За собой он оставляет только красноватые вязкие слёзы, росой оседающие на алой паутине.

Чарльзу в наваждении всё думалось, что за Эриком тоже тянется след, но чуть иной – тонкий, хоть и густой – такой ведёт от открытой раны, которая почему-то не может затянуться. Может быть, её владелец отказывается остановиться и отдохнуть, дать кровоточащей ране залечиться: из Польши на поезде в Германию, оттуда на самолёте в Америку, позже, разочарованным, снова летит на малую родину – и вот вновь прямой рейс до Нью Йорка, через полмира к совсем незнакомому профессору из заумной научной статьи. Леншерр упорно идёт, в кровь стирая о ветер ноги, чтобы получить только призрачную надежду.

И он ведь мог бы остановиться, остепениться, жить так же, как и все, даже так отличаясь от них только незримым шрамом по груди. Мог бы – это возможно, и спросите Чарльза, насколько это, чёрт побери, сложно – но, ох, тому же Чарльзу ли не знать, что ни ему самому, ни Эрику с их метафорическими открытыми ранами далеко не убежать, как бы они не пытались не оборачиваться на липкий след, что оставляют за собой?  
Чарльзу ли не знать, что глубже, чем разрубает спину сырое железо и разрезает грудь сухой ветер, рассекают человеческую плоть только неосязаемые алые Нити?

Ох, чёрный король в чёрной же водолазке, Связи не были бы такого насыщенно-алого цвета, если бы на них не осталась чья-то кровь.

Это не было плохо и не было хорошо. Так или иначе Нити были неотъемлемым атрибутом мира вокруг них, и для того, чтобы кому-то было легче найти своего соулмейта, кому-то другому было не суждено найти его, наверное, никогда. Совсем нечестно, и одновременно с тем баланс был выдержан в совершенстве.

Чарльз в замешательстве сморгнул, нахмурился. Он всё не понимал, как себя чувствует: все мысли устремлялись куда-то совсем не туда, и он что-то бесконечно упускал.

В воскресное утро даже после хорошей субботней разрядки – особенно после хорошей субботней разрядки – ему было бы привычно чувствовать себя пустым и покинутым.  
Восходные лучи в кровь раздирали спину осознанием, что сегодня его не ждёт ничего, кроме тщетных попыток согреться в пустой кухне зерновым горячим кофе: качественным, насыщенным, ароматным, но таким бестолковым и бесвкусным. И если не ушла (или не ушёл) к утру, то обязательно уйдёт к полудню, когда солнце особо старательно пытается пробиться сквозь густую листву – оно с ощутимым укором холодно слепило Чарльза, провожающего гостью (или гостя).  
Каждое одинокое утро заканчивалось вполне привычно и закономерно, но оставляло каждый раз осадок режущей обиды. Грубой ложью было бы назвать Ксавьера плохим любовником, но запутавшийся мир безжалостно утягивал обратно за Нити всех, кто так пересекался с профессором.  
Так точно, утягивал за Нити.

Чарльз, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Эрика, взглядом будто убедился, что обе его ладони всё ещё ‘пустые’. Он ещё некоторое время сверлил взглядом его кружку с, наверное, уже только остатками кофе, а потом как будто что-то вспомнил.

После неодинокой ночи всегда следовало контрастно одинокое утро, но не сегодня. Сейчас ощущение было мнимое, будто внушённое самому себе.  
Эрика запутавшийся мир не мог бы утянуть обратно – потому что к тому Леншерр никогда, по сути, и не принадлежал.

Эрику ведь ещё только предстояло, может быть, найти своего соулмейта. В том, разумеется, случае, если на радость ему профессор щедро вывернет оба рукава с козырями. Вот так, почти ни за что – разок сыграл в шахматы и проснулся в чужой постели – сколько таких было, сколько будет, с профессоровым-то обаянием?

А хрустальное умиротворение, которое каждое неодинокое утро стремительно ускользало от Чарльза, сейчас было так _досягаемо_ – всего лишь чёрная фигурка на белой стороне доски.

Но карты всё-таки положено играть, а фигурками нельзя просто так раскидываться, даже если Вы на деле играете вовсе не в карты или шахматы. Карты, фигуры, ровно как и факты, можно было ‘сыграть’ так, что всем было хорошо, но не раскрывая при этом полностью все тактики и нюансы.

Эта маленькая белая ложь во благо была бы слишком лёгкой, чтобы ею не воспользоваться. Никому больше никуда не нужно было бы спешить, никогда больше не бежать – ни от прошлого, ни от будущего.

Разумеется, это было бы решение только для Чарльза.  
И против Эрика он ровно ничего не имел – хотел только лучшего для обоих даже после их всё-таки поверхностного знакомства: в душе он уже знал, что они бы неплохо сработались, а физическим нутром вспоминая, чувствовал – ох – только то, что ужились бы они просто идеально.

Взваливать такую ответственность на свои плечи сложнее стало сразу, как он понял, как легко будет поначалу и насколько тяжело – позже, когда угрызения совести обернутся тем же холодным летним солнцем, которое испепеляло, напоминало о его таких человеческих страхах. Позже – когда боязнь ошибиться и _потерять_ сырыми шершавыми лианами будет сковывать по рукам и ногам.

И он уже чувствовал это: вот его бьёт мелкой дрожью – маленькое белое семя лжи прорастает между его лопаток – росток устремляется выше по коже, повторяя очертания позвоночника. Лианы всё ещё медленно опутывают всё тело, белёсые листья покрывают его тонкой плёнкой. Плотная бледная кожа сковывает, не даёт сделать лишнего движения, которое бы поставило бы под сомнение ту маленькую оговорку, которую Чарльз позволил себе тогда, несколько лет назад.

Позже он мог бы разорвать блёклую растительную оболочку – прекратить врать, пока не поздно – но было бы уже поздно. Эрик не простит, и он уйдёт, он точно уйдёт – Чарльз всё-таки солгал.

Или потом он мог бы прожить так ещё с полвека, отращивая слой за слоем кожу до непробиваемого панциря, в котором было бы сложно даже дышать. Эрик заметит, и он ушёл бы, он точно ушёл бы – Чарльз всё-таки изменился.  
Но эти год, два, три, десяток лет Чарльз был бы готов подарить вот так – от нечистого сердца оторвать.  
Потому что своего так или иначе (уже) не было ничего, кроме утреннего режущего солнца, которое, скрывшись за утренним туманом, посмело его оставить сейчас неодного в проклятой непустой спальне.

Потому что чужого рано или поздно (без его помощи) не осталось бы ничего, кроме бесконечного бега, в кровь стирающихся ступней и густого тонкого алого следа, будто нитью тянущегося за фигурой, убегающей не разбирая колючей дороги в красной дымке запутавшегося мира.

А Чарльз ведь хотел помочь Эрику, и это всё – последней своей попыткой вообще хоть кому-то помочь, кому-то, кто, как и все до него, этого совсем на самом деле просили не то, что Чарльз им так излишне щедро давал.

Их ‘нормальная’, как у людей, жизнь наступит сразу после медленного, степенного монолога:  
–...Также и с тобой: когда ты почувствовал, положим, сильную потерю, ты закрылся, в теории стал неуязвимым для такой трагедии впредь, обрубив или просто ‘развидев’ связь со своим Соулмейтом. Если я её не вижу, не увидит и моя коллега, с которой у меня и без того… не в том я положении, чтобы спрашивать её помощи.

Эрик будет слушать внимательно и молча, сначала недоверчиво, но чарльзов голос так и не дрогнет, потому что он ведь почти и не соврёт: условия его с Фрост сделки были мало того, что предельно ясны, так ещё и приняты обеими сторонами.

Но сейчас – у них впереди будет по утрам клишейная яичница с почему-то полюбившимся паршивым порошковым кофе, и, нежели жаркие, чаще тёплые ночи – под слишком маленьким для двоих, но так обоих устраивающим одеялом.

А потом, когда придёт время – у человека с вечным напоминанием на левом предплечье в наследство от лжеца останется последняя правда – путь отступления – визитка коллеги, которая, может, и не занималась благотворительностью, но, в отличии от Чарльза, помочь не только могла, но ещё и умела.


	9. (And to everyone knowing)

Между тягучей честной реальностью и лёгкой желанной жизнью в белой лжи лежала только одна преграда – одна карта, одна фигура – один факт, который сводил на «нет» весь идеальный сетап: Эрику Чарльз хотел помочь больше, чем себе.

И знал, что должен хотя бы этот единственный раз сделать всё правильно, расставить всё на свои места, ничего не подтасовывать. Сделать, как попросили.  
Тяжко, очень тяжко упускать что-то, что видится сейчас единственным, хоть и нечестным, шансом на счастливую жизнь, но нужно же хоть раз сделать, как наобещал.

Для Чарльза время тянется медленно, вязко. Чувство реальности тоже подводит, и в широком пространстве комнаты он совсем слепыми глазами ориентируется плохо и пусто, но физические движения видятся чёткими и отлаженными, хотя сами ощущения доносятся как через толстый слой мутного стекла: будто совсем не чарльзова рука тянется к прикроватному комоду, совсем не его пальцы открывают ящик, совсем не его ногти стучат по ребру белоснежного картонного прямоугольника визитки.

Оставшись совсем наедине с точно сделанным выбором, Чарльз себя укутывает в глухой стеклянный панцирь, лишь бы только случайно не передумать, лишь бы только не вспомнить то, что всё ещё приятным эхом в неразмятых мышцах отдаётся, от чего сейчас откажется вот так.

Эрик мягким своим голосом разбивает толщу белёсого льда:  
– Это может подождать? – интересуется он.

Спиной Чарльз чувствует укоризненный взгляд, но знает, что ему только кажется – Эрик смотрит по-другому, и его взгляд не требовательно режет, а настороженно проверяет – взглядом Леншерр почти _беспокоится_. А Чарльзу _неправильно_ ощущается сухое тепло серых металлических глаз, потому что из металлического он помнил только сырой страх, отдающийся губящей приятной тяжестью в плечах – слишком тяжёлый для него одного, но он никогда не думал с кем-то его делить. Никогда не хотел делить.

По позвоночнику быстро спускается мелкая дрожь, открывает незримые солнечные раны на спине. Нефизическая усталость резко наваливается, заставляет проморгаться и отвести напряжённый взгляд от визитной карточки.  
Путей отступления у него вовсе не осталось, и он сильно удивляется тому, как до сих пор упорно пытается держаться закрытым, хотя оба рукава с козырями – вывернуты, белых фигурок на доске – не осталось, и сам он – связанный по рукам и ногам режущими нитями, но не сдаётся и слепо-никогда – не доверяет.

Чарльз сейчас знает только, пожалуй, то, что у него уйдёт очень, очень много времени на то, чтобы научиться честно проигрывать. Не вдаваться в подробности, не переспрашивать, верить.

– Может быть, я уже нашёл то, что искал. – И уже не слушающего Чарльза радует только то, что он _слышит_ , как Эрик улыбается уголком рта в конце фразы. Он знает.

Для того, чтобы привыкнуть к миру вокруг них, им потребуется намного больше времени, чем может показаться.  
Но Эрик поймёт его лучше, чем Чарльз когда-либо надеялся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> с ФБ: короткий недоэпилог, а то на душе висел груз "у тебя одна (1 (единственная)) незаконченная работа с 4 (много) сборниками, они точно ждут от тебя!"  
> предыдущая часть -- вполне логический конец, конечно, но  
> (и я рада что вы здесь, если вам почему-то нравится)
> 
> сейчас: всё ещё спасибо что вы здесь, разделяете со мной это чудесное недоразумение!  
> я работаю над переводом на англ и буду даже рада помощи, если кто если что

**Author's Note:**

> * Лёгкой рукой перемещаю основные действия в Нью-Йорк  
> ** Имеется ввиду денежный приз за проявление экстрасенсорных способностей, предложенный примерно в то же время


End file.
